everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
MFL
MFL was a founding member of the EX Crew who specialized in both artistic design and chaotic yet innovative challenges including the MFL Special and MFL Special 2. He often led the creation process when the EX Crew was designing a new map and he informally acted as the head member in administrative matters along with fellow founders MIHB and mustang. Unfortunately he has completely quit Everybody Edits (EE) for personal reasons and has been rarely heard from since the dissolution of the EX Crew. History The following is taken from former EX Crew member WPG who knew MFL since his early days before founding the EX Crew: "Back in the ages before time, there was once just an ordinary guy. He started out as anyone would, a sad, sorry, pathetic excuse for a 4chan goer. Doing nothing but posting on /v/, talking about everything but what the board was intended for - video games. Then one day, out of the blue, someone started posting threads about a game called "Everybody Edits." MFL thought to himself, hey wait a minute, that seems like fun. And thus it began. After trial and error, MFL created his first level. A level of inginuity and originality that was never before seen. Something that would twist the very core of your brain, something that would make your internal organs suddenly rupture and steam with what could only be called the devils hatred. Mindfuck Levels was born. Under the alias "MFL", short for Mindfuck Levels, he began to twist the game to his very liking. Creating rooms that could only be called Hell itself. Using a sweet, helpful personality, MFL started to post these rooms on /v/. Helping people through their twisted fate, slowly but eagerly guiding them towards their prize. There was a solomn soul who wished to challenge MFL himself to his own game. Pursuing every room, every challenge and every twisted fiery hell that was created - one stood. MFL greeted, even passed along the secret password to his hell. The new comer seemed as if a servant, watching, slowly guiding, keeping things tidy. Thus... MFL was born." MFL continued to make solo maps under the MF Levels name and posting his creations in the 4chan /v/ board until during his seventh one (MF Levels 7) he had a chance encounter with future EX Crew founder mustang, who impressed MFL by beating his map and creating several extra challenges at the end for the other winners to try. When MFL released his eighth MF Levels, he again noticed mustang who beat that map and then communicated using the old black block that had been removed from the game by that time but could still be accessed through other means. MFL even added mustang's name to MF Levels 8 as a way to give him credit for again adding some bonus rooms, and when MIHB happened to play the map he noticed mustang's name and also decided to communicate on the 4chan /v/ thread. From then on, MFL would join with MIHB and mustang in working on collaboration maps that blended MFL's unique chaotic rooms with mustang's minimalist yet innovative style and MIHB's talent for art and proper difficulty scaling. Soon afterwards, the three of them founded the EX Crew and began releasing maps under the group's name, although MFL still released the solo map MF Levels 10 during his time with the EX Crew. Disappearance On August 18, 2010, MFL suddenly informed MIHB and mustang that he could no longer remain in the EX Crew and that he needed to quit EE permanently. The shock of his sudden departure was an important contributing factor to the dissolution of the EX Crew on the same date. MFL did not provide any details explaining why he was leaving aside from calling his reasons personal, nor did he clarify why he would no longer communicate with anyone whom he had met under his MFL alias. True to his word, MFL has not been heard from since August 18 except for a brief appearance on September 11, 2010 which allowed him to contribute to Minigames. His disappearance remains a devasting loss for the map making community since his unique style and innovative challenges greatly contributed to the development of platforming on EE. Mapography Category:Players